


His Hands Painted Red

by theleaderofantifa



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prose Poem, Wordcount: 100, an exactly 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaderofantifa/pseuds/theleaderofantifa
Summary: Deliberately written to elicit different interpretations from fandom versus non-fandom readers.





	His Hands Painted Red

My lover’s hands belong to his worst enemy.  
From his fingers, I receive gentle caresses, deftly controlled. But when those fingers catch the light, a hidden color reminds me of how those hands once reached to kill me. Though the one who once used those hands should be dead, I sometimes sense a haunting. My love makes light of their history, teasing me for such manual superstition.  
“I’m not worried,” I say. “I trust you,” I smile.  
“But I sliced off those hands to save you before, and in a heartbeat, I’d do it again.”  
-  
\- -  
His red-painted hands turn blue.


End file.
